Eirin
by Captainship
Summary: L'histoire intrigante d'une jeune femme inconnu d'elle même.


Bonjour a tous !

J'avais stoppé toutes mes fan fictions pendant un moment, mais me revoilà ! En espérant que celle ci vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette Oeuvre appartiennent tous a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**_Eirin_******

_Chapitre 1_

Partout, la nuit. Profonde et terrifiante comme un gouffre sans fin.

Un ronronnement presque inaudible effleurait le puis de ténèbres qui m'entourait. Un souffle, indistinct, et saccadé pas plus fort qu'un sifflement.

- Sors …

Le souffle discret amplifiait. Un souffle ? Ou étais-ce une respiration ?

- Sors …

Ma respiration ?

- Sors !

J'ouvrais de grands yeux d'un bleu grisâtre qui aussitôt se refermaient, aveuglées par la lumières agressive qui se propageait au dessus de moi. Machinalement, ceux-ci réitéraient l'expérience, poussée par une curiosité nouvelle. Qu'étais-ce ? D'où venait cette luminescence ? S'agissait-il de l'action surnaturelle d'un être extraordinaire ?

Mon regard acclimaté a la splendeur de la clarté ambiante, je prenais conscience de ma propre personne. Qu'étais-je ?

Par je ne sais quel mécanisme, je parvenais à me positionner d'une façon tel à observer mon corps dans son ensemble.

Deux jambes recouvertes de terre noire. Des mains d'où suintait un liquide visqueux et rouge, échappée d'ongles partiellement arrachés et souillé par la boue.

Je commençais à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Que c'était-il passé ?

Une sorte de draps qui avait du un temps être blanc recouvrait le reste de mon corps. Je m'en saisissais de la main gauche.

Soudainement, tout me revenait : Eirin Miura, 18 ans, enfant unique d'une famille modeste de konoha.

Un halo de lumière embrasa instantanément le tissu. Etrangement, je ne paniquais pas. Cette lumière, je la connaissais. Ou du moins, je croyais la connaitre. Elle ne m'effrayait pas. Mieux, il s'échappait d'elle un sentiment de sécurité et de bienveillance que je trouvais apaisant.

Cependant, la question s'imposait une nouvelle fois à mon esprit : que m'était-il arrivé ?

Péniblement, je me relevais. Dépossédée du tissu blanc, rien ne venait camoufler ma nudité évidente. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait dès lors que je trouve de l'aide, et qu'importe la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais. Déjà, je sentais la faible force qui me maintenait sur pied déserter.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je marchais à travers le bois, ni non plus quelle direction j'avais suivit, pas plus que le moyen par lequel j'étais parvenu jusqu'ici. Je n'étais plus qu'une enveloppe creuse, qui puisait ses forces dans un espace de mon cerveau qui m'est encore inconnu à ce jour. Néanmoins, une force invisible me poussait à croire que la délivrance n'était pas loin. Ce fut de cette façon que j'appris qu' « intuition » et autre « force invisible » n'étaient que mensonge et fioriture. Je m'évanouissais piteusement au milieu d'une forêt inconnue, dénuée de force, de volonté et de vêtement. Avant de chuter, un souvenir me revenait : je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie.

- Une nouvelle technique … HIiiiiiiii !

- Cesse de papillonner ainsi Naruto, ce n'est pas digne d'un ninj …Haaa ... hoooo

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive l'ermite pas net ! Vous êtes tout rouge ! Vous aller bien ?

- Hm …. Naruto, et si tu allais faire un petit tour dans la forêt… disons, 40min, le temps que papa s'occupe de la pauvre âme esseulée que voila... hm… Non NON ! NARUTO !

- Quoi ? mais arrêter ! Laisser moi voir, qu'est ce qui ce passe à la fin ?!

J'ouvrais les yeux un bref instant, toujours inconsciente. Néanmoins, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir un garçon, légèrement plus jeune que moi, avec de broussailleux cheveux blonds et deux grands yeux comme des lacs bleus, écarquillés plus qu'il n'est concevable pour un être de constitution normal. Derrière lui, une immense masse blanche s'approchait, menaçante. Je retombais dans le noir le plus complet.

- NARUTO … !

- Agh … agha … agn…

- NARUTOOOOOO !

- WHAAA ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Bon, tu vas m'aider. Nous allons ramener cette … magnifique plante aux longs cheveux ébène … hm 1m67, hm… après réflexion : très long cheveux. Un peu mince pour moi, MAIS proportionnel.

- Hey ho …

- 16, 17 … 18 ans ! visage fin, pommette attrayante…

- HEY HO !

- Hm ? naruto tu as dit quelque chose ?

- …

- Bon ! Donne-moi ta veste, nous allons la ramener avec nous dans ce village balnéaire ou tu poursuivras ton entrainement ! *à mi-voix* j'ai un kimono qui lui ira comme deux goutes d'eau … hihihi …

- *soupir*

Je commençais à en avoir assez de passer le plus claire de mon temps dans le noir. Et se faire trimbaler comme un vulgaire sac de patate sur l'épaule d'un parfait inconnu qui en profitait pour me tripoter n'arrangeais rien a mon ressenti. De temps en temps, je parvenais néanmoins à entrouvrir les yeux pour reconnaitre le petit blond derrière son maitre. Il me fixait curieusement, et mon ébauche de sourire qui était certainement plus proche de la grimace n'avait sans aucun doute rien arrangé.

- Bien nous y voila ! C'est donc ici que tu continueras ton entrainement Naruto !

- Un … village touristique…

- Oui, ce n'est peut être pas l'endroit auquel tu t'attendais mais …

- GENIAL !

- Je n'aurai pas dit mieux ! *à mi-voix* à moi les femmes et l'alcool a volonté ! hihihi …

Je remuais pour signaler ma présence, momentanément oublié par mon porteur. Surement le fait de m'administrer une petite tape sur les fesses était sa façon de me dire qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié.

- Bonjour, Deux chambres je vous pris !

- Souhaiter vous profiter de la suite « jeune marié, sauce au miel » ?

- Hm … sauce au miel hein... ?

Pitié pitié pitié ! Qui était donc ce personnage plein de débauche et de perversion ? Et moi, incapable de remuer ne serais-ce que mes paupières !

- L'ermite Pas net !

- Quoi naruto ?

- Et mon entrainement alors ?!

- Ah oui … Bien alors nous prendrons une chambre double avec lit … séparé. Oubliez la suite … trouvez moi une chambre simple pour cette jeune femme.

- Bien Monsieur.

Bringuebaler dans ce que je devinais être un escalier, la nausée me saisissait une nouvelle fois. Jetée sur ce qui était probablement un lit, pour la première fois depuis mon réveille étrange et tumultueux, je goutais au plaisir.

Alors alors … Oui, définitivement ce kimono sera parfait pour elle ! voyons voir, surement aura-t-elle fin a son réveille. Et surement me verra t-elle comme son sauveur, mieux vaut se préparer à cette éventualité. Allons prendre une douche.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrait aussitôt.

- L'ermite pas net ! j'ai été cherché de quoi manger. Une femme vous attend en bas.

- UNE FEMME DIS-TU ?!

- RHABILLEZ-VOUS ENFIN !

- Hm… certainement. Peux-tu t'occuper de nourrir la pauvre enfant sur le lit ? tâche de la faire parler. Savoir qui elle est … je reviendrais TREEES souvent pour inspecter ton travaille !

J'entendais la porte s'entrebâiller.

- Je compte sur toi !

Puis sa claquer.

- Naruto fait ci, naruto fait ca ! Et mon entrainement dans tout ca !

Devais-je culpabiliser de le retarder dans ses affaires ? A vrai dire dans l'instant, je me préoccupais d'avantage de reprendre des forces que de l'avancement de son entrainement. Je le sentais manipuler mon corps avec délicatesse afin de me mettre en position assisse dans le lit. Avec une de ses mains, il maintenait ma tête debout pendant que l'autre me nourrissait. Je ne parvenais pas à identifier la nature de l'aliment, mais déjà je me sentais revigorée. Il finit de me nourrir, puis m'allongea dans le lit. Le son de ses pas s'éloignait progressivement et doucement, le claquement léger de la porte se fit entendre.

Enfin, je pouvais me reposer en toute quiétude. Ma guérison allait certainement prendre plusieurs jour et je …

Soudainement je me sentais comme transportée. A travers mes paupières close perçait la même lumière qui avait fait s'embraser le drap blanc qui recouvrait mon corps. Je plissais les paupières, aveuglées.

Je les rouvrais quelques secondes plus tard. Entièrement cette fois ci. Je sentais mon corps vivant, et plein d'une force nouvelle. Je m'assaillais sur le rebord du lit. Toutes les égratignures qui auparavant recouvrait mon corps avaient disparut, laissant place a la seule crasse laissé par la terre noire. J'observais la chambre : D'une simplicité a toute épreuve, uniquement composé d'un lit simple. Un détail accrocha mon regard : un grand miroir a bascule.

Je me levais, d'abord chancelante, mais rapidement retrouvant les sensations et la force de marcher. J'avais le sentiment inouï de découvrir quelque chose. A quand remontait la dernière fois que j'avais utilisée mes jambes ?

Je m'approchais du miroir. Avec l'état de saleté dans lequel je me trouvais, le pervers n'avait pas jugé utile de me rhabiller (ou était-ce simplement pour satisfaire ses délires de fanatique ?). J'avançais en direction du miroir mais bien vite bondissais en arrière. Qui était cette femme dont le reflet se dérobait au miens ? J'amorçais un pied timide en direction du miroir. Je peinais a ravaler ma salive. Du bout des doigts, je parcourais mon visage. Des yeux gris bleutés, de longs cheveux ébène m'arrivant sous les fesses, un petit nez fin et de saillantes pommettes, des lèvres gourmandes et pulpeuses couleurs framboise, une peau laiteuse, de petits seins comparable à de minuscules kiwis, un buste plat et légèrement musclé surplombant deux longues jambes calibrées.

- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?

La dernière fois que je m'étais regardée dans une glace, j'étais une petite rousse d'1m49, avec des courbes généreuses et un nez retroussée. Mes yeux étaient noisettes et jamais je n'aurais pu sortir de chez moi sans ma paire de lunette à monture vert pomme.

Passant outre ce « menu détail », j'allais simplement prendre une douche et enfiler le kimono laisser par l'Ermite.

M'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce, je m'attardais devant ce miroir une nouvelle fois : Un peu cours ce kimono.

Pendant que je passais le seuil de la porte, je m'étonnais face à mon manque de réaction. Une personne normal se réveillant dans un corps étranger n'aurait certainement pas été prendre une douche. Mais j'étais vide, creuse.

Mais déjà, le fil de mes pensées s'interrompait. Un cri aiguisé, comme un nuage d'oiseau révolté perçait mes tympans. Et a sur ma gauche, tout à fait a l'opposé du couloir, un jeune homme vêtu d'une combinaison short noir s'approchait à une vitesse phénoménale. Ses longs cheveux noirs ébène abritaient un bandeau de ninja où je reconnaissais le signe du village de konoha. Il rugit violement, détruisant le mur de son bras droit, empêtrée dans un nuage d'éclair bleu :

- GRAND FREEERE !


End file.
